


The One Constant Factor

by AngelWithAStory



Series: The Ultimate Plan [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Break Up, Confrontations, Determination, Kon is such a romantic, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, Strategy & Tactics, Threats, Threats of Violence, Unofficial Sequel, underhand Tactics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex wants a word. Tim makes a few tough decisions. </p><p>sort of sequel to It Wasn't Your Head, But It Was Your Body</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Constant Factor

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this all down last night/this morning on my phone so it's probably not the best it could be but c'est la vie.  
> Character relationships are really nice to write and I really like writing romantic!Kon and sisterly!Cassie. 
> 
> Also, I haven't posted much recently because I've had 4 exams in school this week alone and I was so stressed I'm surprised I didn't crack. But here I am, writing TimKon at an alarming rate :)

“Well, this has been a false lead.” Cyborg announced, checking the surroundings one last time. 

“Why would someone send us on a wild goose chase?” Wonder Girl asked, clipping her lasso back onto her hip. 

“Erm? Where’s Robin?” Beast Boy asked, looking around. A grave silence settled over the small group. 

“Well, shit.” Wonder Girl hissed. 

“I’m not going to be the one to tell Superboy.” Beast Boy stated. 

“Right now, main focus is finding a clue to where Robin’s disappeared to. We can worry about who’s saying what to who, later.” Cyborg stated. “But I vote Wonder Girl to tell Superboy.” He added quickly. 

“Seconded.” Beast Boy added instantly. 

“What?!” Wonder Girl exclaimed indignantly. “You guys need to prioritise.” She muttered, beginning to start the clue search. 

 

 

A harsh light nearly blinded Tim when the sack was removed from his face. The mask may filter out _some_ light, but going from total darkness to bright lights was still unpleasant. 

His cape was torn from the fight he put up and there were a few other little rips in the rest of his costume as well. 

He didn’t recognise the room he was in. He felt the ties around his wrists be cut and instinctively went to his belt. Tim pulled out a batarang and moved into a defensive stance. 

“That isn’t necessary, Robin.” A familiar, but not fond, voice spoke up, pushing Tim further into defensive mode. Tim’s eyes landed on a figure dressed in a sharp suit, sat at a glass table. 

Slowly, Tim stood up straight, but he kept a very firm hold on his weapon. 

“Take a seat,” The suited person said, trying to sound open and non-threatening. It didn’t work. 

“Why am I here, Luthor?” Tim demanded, ready to throw the batarang at a second’s notice. 

“I just want to talk. Take a seat Robin.” Lex Luthor replied. 

“Why did you send my team on a phoney lead and kidnap me?” Tim’s voice was venomous - in a way that he hardly ever adopted. It was reserved for the worst of the worst villains, _ever_. 

“Well you wouldn’t have met with me any other way.” Lex said. 

“There’s a reason for that.” Tim spat, still not sitting down. 

“There’s no need for hostility, Robin. If I wanted to harm you, I would have done so already. Please, sit.” Lex said. Tim hesitantly sat on the slightly plush seat opposite Lex. 

“Why did you want to talk to me?” Tim demanded, gripping the batarang so hard it was beginning to cut his skin through his gloves. 

“I want to talk to you about Superboy.” Lex said, getting straight to the point. 

“What about him?” Tim continued, not liking where this was heading. 

“I know about your romantic relationship.” Lex admitted, studying Tim’s face for a reaction. Tim’s face became expressionless. 

“My relationship with Superboy is nothing more than team mates.” He lied easily. 

“You may be able to lie to Batman, but I’m afraid I know better, Robin.” Lex said slyly. 

“And I’m afraid that you’re misinformed, Luthor. The most me and Superboy are, or have ever been, is good friends.” Tim fibbed, keeping his face as expressionless as possible. A small smile found its way onto Lex’s face and Tim’s stomach hit the floor. 

“You’re a convincing liar; I’ll give you that, Robin.” Lex said. 

“Why are you so interested in my relationship with Superboy anyway?” Tim asked, directing the conversation away from the dangerous waters. The last thing Tim wanted to do was talk about Superboy to Lex Luthor. Much less that fact that they _were_ in a romantic relationship. 

“I want your relationship to end. Immediately.” Lex admitted. 

“What?” Tim demanded. 

“You have become a liability, Robin. I want your relationship with Superboy to be terminated before it becomes problematic.” Lex continued. 

“Why would it be problematic? What are you planning, Luthor?” Tim asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. 

“Superboy was designed for a greater purpose. Any and all romantic investments interfere with that.” Lex stated. Tim noted the fact he didn’t answer the second question.

“He’s been in relationships before. Why are you harassing _me_ , now?” Tim asked, the thought occurring to him.

“You pose much more of a threat than any of those other _infatuations_.” Lex said the last word as if it was a terrible slur. Tim’s anger began to spike at the implications. 

“Superboy is his own person, Luthor. He has his own life and he can do what he wants with it. It’s not up to you to decide what he does!” Tim exclaimed. 

“Regardless of what you believe, Robin, Superboy is still within my control. I want you to end whatever relationship you have with him in the next two days.” Lex stated, his tone suddenly freezing over. His eyes bore into Tim’s threateningly. 

“Or what?” Tim asked, hardening his voice. Lex smiled. It was a smile that made Tim want to shrink back into the chair. 

The last time he’d seen that smile had not ended in a happy memory. 

Lex never did answer that question. 

“I think we’re done here, Robin.” Lex stated, checking his watch. “I highly advise you remember this conversation when you wake up, and take it into account.” 

“Wake up?” Tim repeated. 

Two figures jumped him the moment the words left his lips. One gripped his wrists so tightly that Tim dropped the batarang, which hit the ground with a small metallic clatter. The other pushed a sack over his head, submerging him in darkness again. 

Tim lashed out as best he could. A sharp pain rippled out from a point on his arm and an overwhelming drowsiness washed over him. 

“Take him back and leave the Titans a note. Cover our tracks.” Lex said, sounding extremely distant as Tim fought to stay conscious. 

Tim’s limbs felt heavy and his eyes slowly slid shut. 

 

 

“Robin!” Kon called out, flying over to the unconscious figure sprawled on the ground. “Guys! I found him!” He shouted over his shoulder. 

Kon landed on the ground gently, dropping to his knees beside the figure. 

“Tim?” He asked in a low voice, resting his hands on Tim’s arm gently. He listened to Tim’s heart beat and breathing. Definitely alive. Kon breathed out in relief. 

Tim was alive. 

Kon gently lifted Tim up off the ground, one arm under his knees with the other supporting his back. His TTK extended out and enclosed Tim, holding him securely next to Kon’s body. 

“It’s okay, Tim. You’re safe now.” Kon whispered, standing up. Tim shifted in his arms. 

“ _Kon_.” Tim murmured. 

“Kon!” Someone else shouted, drawing Kon’s attention away. Cassie was flying towards him speedily. 

“I’ve got him. He’s unconscious, but he’s alive.” Kon said. Cassie took a deep breath, throwing her head back in relief. 

“Oh, thank God.” She said, smiling very slightly. “Let’s get him back to the Tower, I’ll tell the others.” 

Kon nodded in agreement, following Cassie. 

 

 

“It’s just a sedative in his system. There’s going to be no permanent effect. Whoever did this didn’t want to hurt Tim.” Cyborg reported. “In fact, the sedative was so mild, he’s already awake.” He added, a minuscule smirk in his voice. 

 

 

“Kon? Can I talk to you?” Tim asked gently, knocking on Conner’s door timidly. Conner turned around in his chair, ignoring his homework in front of him. 

“Sure, Tim. What’s wrong?” Conner asked. He noted Tim had changed out of his Robin uniform and into a pair of loose jeans and simple, light blue shirt. This was _Tim_ talking to him, not _Robin_. 

Tim gingerly sat on the edge of Conner’s bed, looking down at his hands. One of his hands was carefully wrapped in a thin bandage. 

“Tim?” Conner prompted, speaking softly. 

“Kon,” Tim started, running his fingers along the bandage. He took a deep breath. “Conner, I think we should stop seeing each other.” Tim managed to get out. Conner didn’t speak for a while, taking time to process this statement. 

“Wow.” Conner muttered. “What brought this on?” He asked. 

“I just feel like...with everything going on with being Robin, and with my dad, that I just can’t handle a relationship on top of everything.” Tim lied, feeling awful. This wasn’t what he wanted. But he knew that Lex Luthor would stay true to his word and that Tim shouldn’t push his luck. 

“Is that what you really feel like, Tim?” Conner asked. “Tim, would you at least look at me when I’m being dumped,” he said. 

Tim continued to stare at the ground, not trusting his resolve to stay strong if he looked at Conner. 

“I’m sorry Conner.” Tim said. He stood up off the bed and walked over to the door, shutting it gently behind him. 

Tim managed to get back to his own room before leaning against the door and slowly sinking to the ground. He covered his face with his hands. 

He felt like the worst human on the planet. 

 

 

The email was expected.

His ‘new mail’ tone played and Tim pulled the email up on his laptop.  

‘ _Did you terminate the relationship?_ ’ 

Tim typed the reply carefully. 

_‘Yes. I hope you’re happy._ ’  

A hundred more words/insults/obscenities were left out as Tim clicked the ‘send’ button with a heavy heart. 

A small knock on the door brought Tim back to reality and he slowly shut the laptop. 

“Who is it?” Tim called, not moving from his chair. 

“It’s Bart.” Bart’s voice came from outside the door. 

Tim sighed a bit and stood up, opening the door. The speedster zipped inside, looking at Tim sternly. 

“I talked to Conner.” Bart stated. 

“And?” Tim asked. 

“And less than a day after you’re abducted on a false trail, you break up with the guy you’ve had a major crush on since _forever_? Something’s off, Tim.” Bart stated, proving that he really was smarter than he looked. Tim had to give him credit. 

“Bart, I don’t want to talk about it-” Tim began, sighing deeply. 

“Tim, who kidnapped you?” Bart asked bluntly. Tim blinked. 

“What?” 

“Who kidnapped you and what did they do to the real Tim?” Bart repeated. 

“I am the real Tim, Bart.” Tim stated. 

“Prove it.” Bart challenged. “When we were in Young Justice, the day we got the Super-cycle, what did I paint on Red Tornado?” He demanded, knowing that Tim was the only person in the world with the memory and attention to detail that was good enough to remember that. 

“You found a can of blue spray paint and you wrote ‘ _Hanson bites_ ’ on Red Tornado.” Tim replied. 

“Wow, you _are_ a convincing copy.” Bart commented. 

“For the last time Bart, I _am_ Tim. I wasn’t replaced or copied in any way.” Tim snapped. 

“Well the real Tim wouldn’t break up with Superboy for no reason.” Bart said, looking the tiniest bit smug. 

“I had a reason!” Tim protested. 

“Not a real one.” Bart replied. 

“Bart, can you just leave, please.” Tim asked, holding the door open. 

“Not until you tell me who kidnapped you.”

“If I tell you, will you leave?” Tim asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Yep.”

“Lex Luthor. He abducted me.” Tim admitted. 

“Okay.” Bart acknowledged, zipping out the room immediately. Tim slammed the door behind him and returned to his chair, opening the laptop again. A new email was waiting for him. 

Tim opened it. 

_‘Good boy.’_  
   
Tim almost wanted to throw up. Knowing he’s been used that easily made him sick to his stomach.  

 

 

“Tim?” Cassie asked, standing outside Tim’s door. “You probably don’t want to talk to anyone right now, but I heard about you and Conner and I thought since I’ve been in your position that I could help.” She said. The door clicked open and Cassie stepped inside. Tim was sat on the bed, his face in his hands. Cassie tiptoed over to the bed and sat next to Tim, her blonde hair falling in front of her face as she watched him. 

“Bart also told me what you said to him.” Cassie added softly. Tim groaned into his palms. 

“Can we not talk about this?” He muttered. 

“Tim, I know how hard it is to dump _Superboy_ of all people. It sucks. But I guess it’s worse for you since you didn’t exactly _want_ to dump him. What did Lex say to you to make you dump Conner?” Cassie asked gently. “I’ve seen you two together. It’s like watching a romantic comedy. You just _click_. So what was so bad that you ended it?”

“Lex said that Conner was ‘designed for a higher purpose’ and that any romantic relationships would compromise that.” Tim admitted. “He gave me forty-eight hours to break it off. I didn’t want to take any chances.” 

“That’s....whoa.” Cassie hissed. “So what? Conner doesn’t get a say?”

“Lex told me that Conner is still within his control. Who knows what that means?” Tim said.

“You know Tim, I think there’s something else you’re not saying.” Cassie said softly.

“What makes you think that?” Tim asked, praying that today would just end.

“Tim Drake, A.K.A Robin the Boy Wonder, never gives in that easily.” Cassie replied, a hint of a smile in her voice. “He always find a way to win, and always with minimal risk. So what’s different this time?”

“I knew that Lex would do something awful to us again if I didn’t listen. There are some risks I just can’t take.” Tim whispered.

“Again?” Cassie repeated, his words sinking in. “So a few months ago when... That was _Luthor_?” Her voice was filled with shock and a hint of anger that threw Tim a bit.

“He didn’t outright say ‘ _it was me that brainwashed your boyfriend_ ’ but it was pretty clear when he was talking to me. When Kon was mind-controlled, it was terrifying enough, but now I know Lex Luthor was behind it, I don’t want to take any chances.” Tim admitted. “But now he knows I’ve given in once, I’m scared that he’ll try it again. He’ll use the rest of you as leverage against me and I’ll give in because I don’t want any of you to go through that.” He added, raking his fingers through his hair. “Everything’s just so _screwed up_ right now.”

“Tim,” Cassie wrapped her arms around him, speaking softly. Tim returned the hug, resting his forehead on her shoulder.

“When did this get so complicated?” Tim muttered, wallowing in the reassurance Cassie was lending him.

“I don’t know Tim,” Cassie replied honestly, feeling like she should be doing more. The sun was going down and Cassie waited for Tim to pull away first. She stood up and looked out at the dark sky.

“It’s late.” Tim commented, glancing at his laptop.

“Yeah. I’ll see you in the morning, Tim. Don’t beat yourself up about this. We’re a team, remember. We look out for each other.” Cassie said kindly, standing at the door. She waited for Tim to look up at her and gave him a warm smile.

“Thanks Cassie. That helps. Honestly.” Tim replied, mirroring the smile. It looked a little empty, and Cassie felt her hatred towards Lex Luthor grow exponentially. She shut the door behind her as she left and padded up to her room.

 

 

Tim was just finishing up a report when his phone beeped. He picked it up off the desk and looked at the screen. A new text message was displayed on the screen.

 

‘ _Meet me on the roof. Just to talk.  You owe me this at least. – SB_ ’

 

Tim stared at his phone screen for a few minutes, debating what to do. Eventually, he placed the phone back on the desk and stood up, making his way to the roof.

He pushed the door open and stopped, looking out onto the roof in complete disbelief.

Lit candles were scattered about the roof, flickering lightly amongst the dark. The glow of the candles illuminated the area.

Kon was stood in the middle of a ring of candles, dressed in civvies, even complete with the glasses. Tim just looked at him, mildly shocked. It took him a while to find his voice.

“Did you clear out every cupboard in the Tower setting this up?” Tim asked, looking at the mismatched collection of candles.

“And then some.” Kon admitted. “You’d be surprised how many shops sell candles this late.” He said, at an attempt of humour. The corner of Tim’s mouth quirked up and Kon smiled.

“Well, you got me up here. Can we get this over with?” Tim asked, forcing himself to look anywhere but at Kon.

Kon walked over to him (Tim realised the candles were arranged in a walkway from the door to the circle and then scattered outwards) and stood a few feet away.

“I’m not prepared to give up on us.”  Kon said honestly, reaching out and taking Tim’s hand in his own. Tim’s heart fluttered a bit at the contact and he knew Kon could hear it. “Lex Luthor be dammed.” He added softly.

“How’d-” Tim began, before mentally facepalming. “Cassie and Bart.” He hissed in realisation, tilting his head back in exasperation.

“I knew you were lying to me before. You aren’t the only one who can be a detective.” Kon admitted.

“So you know what Luthor said to me.” Tim said, still refusing to look at him. Kon shifted his hold on Tim’s hand, squeezing it comfortingly.

“Yeah. And it’s total bullshit.” Kon confirmed. “So, what if Luthor didn’t think I would be who I am now when he commissioned me? I chose this life and now I’m choosing to not let you go, Tim.”

“You can’t blame me for being cautious. You know what he did to us before.” Tim stated, his heart beating faster than normal.

“I know, and I don’t really care about what Lex Luthor can do.” Kon said.

“He said he still had ways of controlling you-” Tim began, finally looking up at Kon. Kon moved his other hand to Tim’s face and gently cupped his cheek.

“He said ‘Superboy _’_. If Superboy and Robin can’t be an item, maybe Conner Kent and Tim Drake can be happy together.” Kon said, stroking Tim’s bare face.

“He’ll figure it out sooner or later.” Tim stated.

“So? He can’t exactly go after the ward of Bruce Wayne discreetly. And who on Earth would believe that mild-mannered and gentle soul, Tim Drake could possibly be Robin the Boy Wonder or that they had any connection apart from living in the same town? He’d also have to explain why the powerful Lex Luthor was going after Tim Drake. We all know Lex isn’t _that_ stupid.” Kon said.

“He’ll come after Superboy and Robin.” Tim continued, trying to push down the flicker of hope in his chest that Kon’s word gave him.

“Then let him try. We’ve got the Teen Titans on our side plus the Justice League for back up. They certainly won’t stand for his shit.” Kon stated, releasing Tim’s hand and bringing his own to the back of Tim’s neck. “And neither will I.”

“There are too many complications with dating Tim Drake. There’s the press for one thing.” Tim began.

“Clark works in the press. He can keep an eye out and squash stories if he needs to.” Kon protested.

“What about meeting up? Gotham and Smallville are really far away by civilian standards.” Tim continued, not sounding as adamant as a few moments ago. Kon could sense he was getting through to him.

“We’ll plan it all out. Meet up every few weeks outside of the Tower to keep up appearances.” Kon said, clearly having put a lot of thought in to everything. Tim racked his brain for something but the hope in his chest was overwhelming him.

“Okay.” He agreed.

“Okay?” Kon repeated.

“Okay. Let’s give Tim and Conner a chance.” Tim agreed. Kon smiled widely and pulled Tim forwards into a kiss, tangling his fingers in Tim’s hair.

Tim threw his arms around Kon’s neck, holding him close. One of Kon’s arms slid down Tim’s back, holding him securely in his arms.

It was a promise.

He wasn’t going anywhere.

Lex Luthor wasn’t going to have to try harder if he wanted to break them up.

They’d always find a way to stay together.

Always.

**Author's Note:**

> writing this makes me want to continue it/write an AU where Lex does blackmail Tim and it's weird because I know that I might just do that.


End file.
